


Alternative Therapy

by texasbella



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, Community: bdsm_fandom, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbella/pseuds/texasbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie and Tony have been together for years and have found themselves in a rut. There are no magical trust funds or inheritances. Just real life and getting by. That is, until they seek out professional help and discover there is magic and mystery in the world.  BDSM/poly</p><p>*taking creative liberty and using Bella and Edward's middle names...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to lvtwilight09 for the banner!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer…..lucky bitch!
> 
>  
> 
> Written as a birthday story for my dear friend, Nicole.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Pain by Three Days Grace  
  


Wiping down the counter as the last of the breakfast cleanup, I was startled when Tony plunked down his coffee cup on the island counter.

“I’m off Marie.  See you tonight,” he said as he turned to leave.

I watched him walking towards the front door before I remembered.  Grabbing the lunch I’d packed for him, I ran after him.

“Tony, wait!” I called as he stepped through the door.

“What?” he asked gruffly.

“Here,” I said, extending the bag out to him.  “I made you a lunch so you can work through and be okay to leave early for our appointment tonight,” I gently reminded him.

“Oh, well, I’m actually meeting a new client for a working lunch today.  So why don’t you just take it with you,” said Tony.

“Okay, sure,” I answered.  It was easier to just agree rather than explain I already had a lunch packed for myself.

He watched me warily as I stepped closer.  He was stiff as I rose on my toes to place a kiss on his cheek.  As usual, he didn’t return it.

“So, um, have a nice day.  I’ll see you at Dr. Black’s office at 6:00.”  I stepped back and quickly added, “Right?”

With a loud sigh he started in with the rejection I had been hoping not to hear.

“Listen Marie, I’m not really comfortable with this whole thing.  I don’t think we need to talk to some quack about our relationship, let alone our sex life.”

“But Tony,” I started.

“Nah.  What we do in our bedroom is nobody’s business but ours.  You can just cancel it, we’re not going,” he said as he resumed walking to his truck.

I wanted to scream and yell at him.  I wanted to cry.  Our sex life had become nonexistent and that loss of the connection we’d once had was slowly killing me.  We needed this.

Somehow I found a momentary burst of confidence and I followed him. I tapped him on the back and he turned around with an angry look on his face that made me flinch.

“T-Tony, please?” I pleaded softly.  “I want us to get some help.”  I could feel the flush across my cheeks as my nerve started to crumble under his glare. 

“I-I think we need it.  Please just come to this one appointment.  If you feel the same after we meet Dr. Black, I promise I’ll let it go.  I won’t ask for any more appointments,” I said sadly.

His face was tight and unreadable as I waited for his response. 

Finally, he nodded his head and climbed in the truck mumbling ‘fine’ as he slammed the door shut.

I tapped on the window and he lowered it.  “Thank you,” I said sincerely.

“Whatever.  I’ve got to go.”  He threw the truck in reverse and backed away.

I didn’t let out the breath I was holding until the engine revved as he sped down the street.  A lone tear escaped and trailed down my cheek.

“Please let this work,” I begged of the silent cold morning.

Fortunately I’d only had one class today and it was a lecture day.  Had it been a test day, I surely would have failed it.

I was on edge and unable to focus on anything, including the latest fanfic update of To Serve Is Divine.  It was only reminding me of what my dark side was craving but I was sure would never be satisfied.

Even now, as I served my time covering the phones at the Student Affairs office, I was discombobulated. I wanted to leave but was required to work four hours a day, three days a week in return for a grant that covered half of my tuition.

Without the grant, Tony wouldn’t have let me attend school and work on my child psychology degree.  He thought it was all a waste of time and money given my ‘old’ age.

 I sighed heavily as I remembered our beginnings.

He was the star quarterback at Forks High School.  He was tall and toned with a runner’s build.  He had thick coppery hair that was always a disheveled mess and the brightest green eyes I had ever seen.  Nothing like my boring brown hair and brown eyes.

Whenever I would see him around~ in the halls, by the lockers, across the cafeteria ~ he was always with the ‘cool’ kids, laughing and smiling.

His group consisted of Emmett McCarty and his cousin Alice Brandon and the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie.

Of course there were the leeches, as I called them, which would hang around them hoping to become part of that inner circle.  Kids like Mike and Tyler, Jessica and Lauren.

From what I could tell, they were always nice enough.  They never sent the leeches away, but they never went out of their way to include them either.

Tony came into my life on a rare warm sunny afternoon.

It had been a normal rainy gloomy morning, but when I exited the school building at the end of the day, the clouds had cleared and the sun was out.

_I decided there was no need to rush home, that I would enjoy the nice weather by reading for a while and then walking home.  I had found Angela, who normally gave me a ride, and told her to go on without me and gone down to the track.  It was the off season so I didn’t expect anyone to be down on the field._

_I reached the bleachers and carefully climbed a few rows up.  I folded up my jacket and put it down to cushion my butt and pulled out the latest V.C. Andrews book that I’d not had a chance to start on yet._

_I’d read a couple of paragraphs when I noticed movement out on the track.  Squinting against the sun, I could see someone running._

_As he rounded the curve at the end, the sun reflected off of his unique messy red hair.  The next thing that I noticed was that he was shirtless.  My breath hitched and my stomach tightened._

_I continued to stare as he got closer to the section of bleachers where I sat.  He seemed to sparkle as the bright sunlight refracted off the beads of sweat running down his muscular chest._

_He was beautiful._

_As he ran past me, he raised his hand in a friendly wave.  I think I blanched and blushed at the same time and maybe even squeaked as I tentatively waved back._

_I had dropped my eyes back to my book.  However for the next hour I didn’t read.  I peeked over the edge of the book and watched his long legs chase down the miles as he continued around and around the track._

_The clouds were reforming and a chill was back in the air.  I knew I needed to go.  It was two miles to my house and I was going to get stuck walking in the rain._

_But I couldn’t bring myself to leave.  Not while he was still here.  Looking hot, sweaty and beautiful._

_Tony was now walking, I assumed to cool down, and he was getting closer to where I was sitting.  I forced my eyes back on the book in my hand, not wanting to get caught staring again._

_“Hey,” came his deep voice._

_I jumped, not having heard him approach, and shyly looked up to see him pulling a t-shirt on._

_“Um, hi,” I choked out._

_He smiled.  “Marie Swan right?” he asked._

_I could only nod dumbly, amazed that not only was he speaking to me, but he knew my name!_

_“I’m Anthony Cullen,” he said putting his hand out towards me, “but my friends call me Tony.”_

_“I know,” I stammered as I stupidly stared at his hand.  All sense of coherency seemed to have left my brain and I was making a fool out of myself._

_He chuckled as he took back his hand._

_“It was a nice afternoon.  Too nice to be wasted on homework,” he said as he pointed to my book._

_Shaking my head, I answered quickly. “Oh this, no it’s not homework.  I was just reading for pleasure. I didn’t think anyone would be down here. Uh, sorry if I interrupted your run.”_

_He snickered at my word vomit.  “Silly Marie, nah. No worries.  I am headed out though before the rain comes back.”_

_At that moment, the familiar light sprinkles started.  We had only a couple of minutes before it would become a downpour._

_“Can I walk you to your car?  I’d hate to leave a pretty thing like you out here all by yourself.  You never know who, or what, is lurking in the woods around here,” he said as he extended his hand again._

_My body reacted before my mind, as it was still reeling over the fact that he’d called me pretty, and I reached out.  When our hands touched there was a sharp jolt and we both laughed._

_“Sorry,” I mumbled, “the bleachers always make me staticy.”_

_“It’s okay,” he said as his hand closed around mine and he pulled me up.  He reached around me and grabbed my things in his free hand._

_He pulled me along behind him.  I’d not unsurprisingly tripped on the last step, but he caught me before I could fall to the ground._

_We walked silently, holding hands, towards the front of the school where the small parking lot was._

_“Hey Marie, where’s your car?” he asked when we got to the lot and his beat up old Chevy truck was the only vehicle to be seen._

_“I don’t have one.  My friend Angela usually gives me a ride but I decided to walk today,” I rambled as the rain picked up.  I was going to look like a drowned rat by the time I got home._

_“So, um, it was nice meeting you and uh, thanks for not letting me fall back there.  I should get going before it gets really bad,” I dropped his hand and reached for my stuff._

_“Nah. Come on, I’ll give you a ride.  Can’t have you turning into a drowned rat,” he said mimicking my thoughts from moments ago as if he could read my mind._

_“You don’t have to.  I don’t want to put you out,” I whispered although I desperately wanted to accept._

_He opened the passenger door and tossed my stuff in, “Get in Swan.  It’s really no trouble.”_

_“Okay, um, thanks Tony,” I said as I climbed in.  He had an adorable grin as he shut the door.  He jogged around and climbed into the driver’s seat.  The truck started with a loud roar and we were off after I gave him directions to my house._

_We didn’t say anything on the short drive.  The engine was really loud and I was really nervous.  I hoped the Chief wasn’t home.  I didn’t want to explain why a strange boy was dropping me off over an hour after school ended._

_He pulled into my empty driveway and I sighed in relief. No Chief.  Tony was out of the truck and opening my door before I could gather my things.  He’d found an umbrella and covered me as he walked me to the door._

_I think that’s when I started falling in love with Anthony Cullen._

_I unlocked the door and threw my things inside.  When I turned around to thank him, he was close.  Really close.  I gasped in shock and he smirked at me._

_“Well, thanks again.  I really appreciate it,” I murmured and bit my lip nervously. I held my breath as I watched him lick his lips._

_Time froze as reached for my mouth to tug my lip away from teeth and then ran his thumb over my now trembling lower lip._

_“Beautiful,” he mumbled before closing the distance and brushing my lips with his, ever so softly._

_He stepped back and I felt cold.  “Just curious.  How old are you Marie?”_

_I was blushing furiously.  “I, uh, I’ll be 17 tomorrow.”_

_His face lit up with a big smile. “Yeah?” he asked.  I nodded._

_“Well, can I take you out for a birthday dinner?” he said excitedly.  “That is, if you don’t have plans already?”_

I had to laugh at the timing of the memory.  I would be 36 tomorrow. 

I hadn’t had plans and I’d accepted.  I’d found myself in that elusive inner circle, much to the dismay of the female population of Forks High.  That had been at the end of February.

 By the end of March we’d decided to ‘go all the way.’  It had been awkward and uncomfortable across the bench seat of his old truck, but I loved him so I didn’t mind.

I hadn’t cum, but he had, and we soon realized the condom had failed.  The Chief was furious and told me I was out as soon as I graduated.  My mother wouldn’t even speak to me.  Tony accepted the news admirably and told me he would stand by me because he loved me.

With my cherry popped and a bun in the oven, we both gave into our baser needs.  Any chance we got to get our hands on each other, we took it.

 My favorite was when we’d sneak out into the woods during lunch break and have a wild fuck.  I loved the feel of the breeze on my bare tits and the scratch of the tree bark when he’d take me roughly against it.  He would only agree on sunny days and always insisted on fucking me in a sunlit patch as his eyes scanned the forest around us the whole time.   I had to be wearing a skirt so he could rip my panties off before thrusting his cock into me.

When he came that was it, we were done, even if I hadn’t reached my happy place yet.  He never seemed to be comfortable out amongst the tall evergreens so I never complained.

Although I’d only been two months along, my tiny frame couldn’t hide the bump. I’d become ‘that’ girl.  The one who had to wear an oversized dress to Prom to hide her swelling belly.   If only the kids of Forks could have hidden their opinions as well as I tried to hide the bump.

Thankfully, we’d graduated two weeks later and I was able to somewhat escape the stares and whispers.

Tony became an apprentice at his dad’s construction business and I got a waitressing job at The Diner.  We were able to rent a small two bedroom house from Mrs. Cope.  She was the admin lady at the high school and had always had a soft spot for me.  I’m sure anyone else would not have gotten the house for as cheap as we did.

We had wanted to get married before the baby came, but I needed parental permission since I was only 17.  Given the situation with my parents, that wasn’t going to happen.

We worked and saved what we could after paying our bills and for doctor’s visits.  College was not an option for either of us at that point.  We were just trying to get by a day at a time.

On the weekends, Tony worked on turning the spare bedroom into a nursery with the extra supplies his dad let him have from construction sites.

Extra wood became a changing table and a free standing shelf for clothes.  Leftover paint turned the room into a rainbow of assorted hues.

Emmett and Rosalie surprised us with a crib.  Jasper and Alice showed up with a rocking chair and a stroller with a detachable car seat.  Someone would leave bags of baby supplies on our doorstep as the months passed.  We were pretty sure it was Mrs. Cope although we never caught her.

Our daughter, Nicole Elizabeth Cullen, was born in January, a month and a half before my 18th birthday. 

Marriage and school continued to be put off as we learned how to care for our daughter by taking it a day at a time.  That had become our new mantra it seemed.

Tony moved from apprentice to crew member.  The promotion was much needed as I’d had to give up my spot at The Diner a couple of weeks before Nikki was born.

When she was a month old I took her to meet my parents who I had not spoken to since they refused to sign the paperwork to allow me to get married.  Renee, my mom, fell in love with Nikki’s auburn curls and brown eyes immediately.  Things got a little better after that.

Renee offered to keep Nikki during the day so I could work.  The job options were limited in the small town but I eventually got hired on at Newton’s Outdoor Supply store.

We got by. 

We finally started having sex again once Nikki started sleeping through the night.  It was always quick, never earthshattering.  We were too tired.

Shortly after Nicole turned one, we found out the free clinic I’d gone to for an upper respiratory infection had failed to tell me the antibiotics would cancel out my birth control pills.

Nine months later and I was once again unemployed with a newborn attached to my breasts.  Tony had been promoted again to second crew chief.

The crib, changing table and rocking chair were squeezed into our bedroom essentially closing the door on any possible intimacy in the near future.  Tony was again able to procure extra supplies to make a small toddler bed and toy chest for Nikki’s room.

Stacey Isabella Cullen was born on a stormy night and ironically that would be fit her personality in the years to come.  I started hemorrhaging during delivery and they had to remove my uterus to get the bleeding under control. 

I was 20 years old and done having babies. I was unmarried, but living with the love of my life.  I had two daughters to raise.  I had no plans for the future.  There wasn’t enough energy to think of the future, only enough energy to just take it a day at a time.

Again Renee stepped up and offered to look after both girls once Stacey was about two months old.  I was able to find work at the library.  Tony received another promotion, to crew chief. 

Sex, when we actually had it, was still quick and unsatisfying.  A few pumps and a grunt and he was done.  He’d roll over and start snoring as I cried myself to sleep.  I never blamed Tony.  I was the one who had gotten pregnant after all and he gave up what would have been a promising football career to stay with me and his children.  I had to love him for that.

A couple more years passed.  We moved to “the city,” Port Angeles, where Tony was able to start a second branch of the construction company.  The marriage topic no longer came up.  We were considered common-law by that point and time, money and energy were still lacking.

We occasionally heard from Em and Rose, but we lost contact with Jasper and Alice.  I lost the support of Renee’s babysitting because of the drive and therefore just stayed home with the girls until they were old enough for school.  I was able to get a part time job at the library that helped cover incidentals and still had me home in time for when school let out.

Tony never lost his aversion to the woods.  If he had to work late and wasn’t able to make it home before sunset, he would call to make sure I had the girls inside the house.  None of us were allowed outside after dark.

I had asked him once what he was so afraid of.  His reply was short and simple, ‘I told you the day I first talked to you…you don’t know what’s out in those woods.’  I didn’t argue, I just made sure that we were all inside the house by the time the sun went down.

~~~

The shrill ring of the phone pulled me from my walk down memory lane.

“Student Affairs, this is Marie, how may I help you?” I said without feeling into the receiver.

“Hi Ms. Swan, this is Rebecca at Dr. Black’s office, I was just calling to confirm your appointment for this evening,” she said politely.

“Um, thanks, yes we will be there,” I confirmed and hung up the phone.  Glancing at the clock I saw that I had one hour left.  FML.

I lifted the receiver and dialed the number to the house. Nikki answered and I reminded her that I’d left a casserole in the fridge for her and Stacey to heat up when they were hungry and that Tony and I would be home late.

I submerged myself back into the fanfic for the last hour until it was time to go.  I decided to text the address of Dr. Black’s office to Tony just before I left as yet another reminder.  When he didn’t reply, I headed out with a knot in my stomach that he was going to stand me up.

By the time I pulled into the parking lot, he still had not responded and I was getting a little angry.  Dr. Black had worked us in as a favor after I met her following a guest lecture she had done in my adult psychology class and it was going to be embarrassing if he didn’t show.

I scanned the parking lot and didn’t see his truck.  My watch indicated I was about ten minutes early so I opted to go on in and start filling out the new patient paperwork.  Rebecca was chipper and friendly as she handed me the clipboard with a thick packet of papers on it.  Good thing I came in early.

The first couple of pages were for general information.  Name, date of birth, address, allergies and medications, that kind of thing. I gasped as I started reading over the questions on the third page. I could feel my face heating rapidly.

_When was the last time you engaged in any type of sexual activity?_

_What was the activity?_

_How frequently do you engage in sexual activity?_

_Are you monogamous to your partner?_

_If you achieve orgasm during sexual activity, please rate on a scale of 1 to 10 how satisfying it is._

_How often do you masturbate?_

_Have you ever given fellatio/cunninglingus ?_

_Have you ever received fellatio/cunninglingus?_

The extremely personal questions went on for three pages and there were two sets.  One for me and one for Tony.  I groaned knowing that he was not going to be happy about having to answer these.

“Is there a problem Ms. Swan?” Rebecca asked.

I grimaced.  “Well, I don’t think that Tony is going to want to do this questionnaire to be honest,” I mumbled.

At that moment, the outer door to the office opened and Tony walked in.  I didn’t know whether to smile or cry. Knowing the tears will probably make their entrance soon enough, I let the relief that he is actually here wash over me.  I smile.

“Hey Marie,” he says as he leans in and places a quick kiss on my cheek.  To say I’m shocked is an understatement.

“Uh, hi sweetie.  Thanks for making it,” I say shyly. “I’ve got most of our paperwork finished, um, we just need to do these questionnaires,” I explain as I hand him his packet.  His eyes grow big as he scans the paper in front of him.

“Marie,” he starts to growl at me as Rebecca watches our interaction.  I can feel the familiar heat of embarrassment flooding my cheeks.  He is cut off by a door opening behind us.

“Rebecca, is my next appointment here?” says Dr. Black as she steps into the lobby and sees us.  “Oh, hi Marie!  Welcome to my office.”  She smiles broadly as she approaches, extending her hand towards Tony.  “You must be Tony, I’m Dr. Black, but please feel free to call me Rachel.” 

Tony is staring at her outstretched hand in disbelief.  I lean towards him and nudge him with my elbow.  His eyes snap to me for a moment before he collects himself and tentatively accepts the handshake.

There is an awkward tension in the air as we all stand there looking at each other, not saying anything.  Rachel speaks first, breaking the silence.

“Why don’t you both come on back, you can finish up your paperwork while we start getting to know each other.  Rebecca, you can go ahead and finish up and head out. I’ll lock up when we’re done tonight,” she says.

“Thanks Doc.  Their file is on my desk, I’m done except for organizing their patient paperwork so I guess I’ll head on out.  See you tomorrow,” she says demurely as she exits through the door that Tony just came through.

As Rachel heads back into her office, I watch Tony, waiting to follow his lead.  There is an angry scowl on his face as he starts moving towards the office.  I follow quietly behind, shaking slightly.

“So, can I get either of you anything to drink?” Rachel offers.  “Water, tea, or maybe something a little stronger to take the edge off?” she says as she winks at us.

“Water would be nice, thank you,” I answer timidly.

“Got any Jack?” grumbles Tony. “I’ll definitely need something stronger to deal with this shit.”

My mouth drops open in horrific embarrassment.  Suddenly I want to call this whole thing off and get out of here before I am humiliated beyond belief and before he has a chance to get any angrier.

I notice Rachel tense up as she looks at him pointedly.  He stares back at her.  Neither of them seems to be backing down and I can feel myself shrinking as it becomes harder to breathe.

A mischievous smile replaces the terse look on Rachel’s face.  “Certainly, Tony.  Would you like it neat or on ice?” she asks.

“Neat.”

“Alright then.  Please, have a seat,” she says as she waves towards the comfortable looking loveseat opposite her desk.  She goes over to the wet bar to fix our drinks as Tony and I make our way to the loveseat.

 

She returns a moment later with our drinks. I thank her while Tony grunts.  Nice.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment,” she says, “I need to make a quick phone call.  I’ll step out to the lobby and give you both a few minutes to work on your questionnaires.”

As she disappears through the door, I chance a glance at Tony.  He is throwing back the Jack and rises to go over to the wet bar and pour another.  I pick up my pen and start answering the questions.  I can feel the love seat dip when he sits back down.  After a loud sigh from him, I can hear his pen scratching on the paper.

About ten minutes later, Rachel returns.  “How are we doing?”

I finalize my last answer and look up. “Just finished.  Here you go,” I say as I extend the paperwork to her.  She gives me a friendly smile as she collects it from me.

“Take a deep breath and relax Marie.  I’m not the one that bites!” she laughs.  “How about you Tony, almost done or do you need a few more minutes?” she asks as she walks over to him.

“Nah.  I’m done,” he says as he thrusts the papers at her.

“You aren’t one for a lot of words are you Tony?” she queries him as she starts scanning her eyes over his answers.

“Nope,” he replies.

I’m watching their interaction with a sense of amusement.  She isn’t backing down to his shit and he knows it but doesn’t seem inclined to do anything about it.  I wish I had half the backbone she does.

She strides over to her desk and sets our paperwork down before picking up two more forms.  “I have one more form I need each of you to read over and sign.  Just a non-disclosure agreement and permission to proceed with therapy.  I’m sure you understand,” she says as she hands one to each of us.

I look at the paper in front of me.

_Contract of Confidentiality and Permission to Treat Patient with Alternative Therapy_

_I, Marie Swan, do hereby agree to be completely honest and open to all suggestions from Dr. Rachel Black.  I understand that Dr. Black has only my best interest in mind and that all matters pertaining to therapy sessions will not be discussed outside of Dr. Black’s office.  I understand that Dr. Black may bring in associates to assist who are specialized in the area of sexual therapy.  I understand that no permanent physical damage will result from said sexual therapy._

_I agree to full non-disclosure.  Anything I hear or see during treatment will not be discussed outside of Dr. Black’s office with the exception of my partner who is participating in treatment with me._

Her signature is already scrawled across the bottom.  I hear Tony’s pen on the paper, so I don’t hesitate signing my form.  If he is willing to sign, I am not going to question the more vague parts of the statement.  I am willing at this point to do anything to rediscover our sex life.

Rachel has been standing in front of us as we read and sign the forms.  Before the ink can dry, she collects them from us and takes them to her desk.

“Very good.  Now that the formalities are out of the way, shall we begin?” asks Rachel as she looks at both of us.  We both nod. “Please follow me,” she instructs.

Tony finishes off his second helping of Jack and rises.  I take another sip of my water and follow.  She leads us through a non-descript door at the back of her office into a narrow hallway.

“Marie, please wait here while I get Tony situated.  I’ll be with you in just a moment,” she says as she opens a door and leads him through, closing it behind her.  I stand still and look around.  There is no artwork or anything on the walls, they are blank.

I jump when she opens the door and comes back out.  I briefly hear the sound of running water before she closes the door.

“Okay sweetie, now for you.  Right through here,” she says as she opens another door directly across the hall from Tony’s room.  I step through and she follows me and closes the door.  We are standing in a bathroom.

My mind starts racing as to what kind of treatment she has planned that involves stopping in a bathroom first.  She places her hand on my arm to reassure me.

“There is nothing to be afraid of Marie.  After speaking with you following my lecture and having seen what I’ve seen tonight, I’ve made the decision that talking alone is not going to fix what needs fixing with you two.  We are going to jump right in to a hands on approach.  When I stepped out to make that call, I was actually calling two of my associates.  They are a couple who have been very beneficial to several patients of mine.”

“O-okay,” I whisper, my voice having gotten stuck in my throat.  My nerves are tingling and my heart is racing. 

Patting and rubbing my arm, she continues, “I need you to go ahead and strip down and hop in the shower.  Use the soap that is in there to clean all the perfume and lotion off your body.  My friends are um, very sensitive to scents so this is out of respect for them.  You’ll find a brush and hair bands in the cabinet, please pull your hair up into a high ponytail off of your neck.  There is a clean robe on the back of the door.  That is all you need to put on when you’re done.  You can leave your clothes folded on the counter.  I’ll be in the hallway when you are finished.”  With that, she leaves and closes the door behind her.

I take a deep breath as I start to peel my clothes off.  I am nervous as fuck as to what might be about to happen, but find that it doesn’t matter.  It has been at least three months since we’ve had sex.  As usual it was a ‘thrust thrust grunt’ scenario.  I cannot remember the last time I had an orgasm.  _Anything Marie, I remind myself, you are willing to do anything._

With my hair high and tight, clad only in the soft bath robe, I open the door and step into the hallway.  Tony is already there, also in a bath robe.  His coppery hair is dark from dampness.  The knowledge that we are both naked under these robes starts a pulsing throb between my legs.

He reaches for my hand and I eagerly grab it, holding onto him like a lifeline as we silently follow Rachel to the end of the hall.  She stops in front of a heavy old wood door.

“Tony, Marie, when we step into this room I will make introductions.  After that you are to keep your eyes on the floor and you are not to speak unless given permission…”

“What the fuck’s going on here?” Tony snaps at her.  “What messed up game are you playing with us?”

For the first time, her pleasant smile is gone.

“Tony, you WILL tone down your attitude.  The two of you came to me to help you.  You have both signed the agreements to trust me to do what is best for you to help reestablish your physical relationship.  I took an instant liking to Marie when I first met her and quite frankly you are starting to Piss. Me. Off.”

“Yes ma’am, sorry ma’am,” Tony mumbles.

Once again I am in awe at her fortitude.

She punches a code into the alarm panel next to the door and it swings open.  We step through and I slowly take in the room.

_Holy Shit!_   I have never been in a room like this, but I recognize it immediately for what it is.   _Thank you fanfiction_.  I feel my nipples harden and a dampness between my thighs. 

The walls are dark, the floor is hardwood.  There is a wooden cross in the far corner.  A large unadorned bed in the near corner.  Chains hang from the ceiling in the center of the room.  Looking to my left, I notice the wall is lined with all manner of whips, crops, and floggers.

It’s a fucking playroom.  I think I feel my pussy lips clap in giddy anticipation.

Rachel leads us further into the room where two people are standing in the shadows.  “Marie and Tony, I’d like to introduce you to my associates.”  The couple steps forward out of the shadows.

Tony sucks in a breath and I immediately focus on the female, assuming that is what has caught his attention.  She is tall, with fairly long light brown hair hanging down over her torso.  She is obviously topless, her hips and thighs are covered by a sheer red skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination.  My eyes move down her long legs before shifting over to the denim clad legs of the male next to her.  I let my eyes wander upwards over the faded denim, to a well-defined bare torso, on up to a face that I haven’t seen in over a decade.  His grin is still as cocky as I remember it.   The chin length golden curls unchanged.  Gone are the bright blue eyes that were always full of light and mischief. In their place are dark orbs, such a deep red, they almost seem black.

“Hiya darlin’,” he says as he winks at me.

“Jasper?” I whisper at the same time as Tony calls out, “Jasper Hale!  How the hell have you been?  You haven’t changed a bit!”

Jasper chuckles as he steps forward to shake Tony’s hand.  “Oh, I’ve changed more than ya realize Cullen!”  Releasing Tony’s hand, he reaches for mine and raises it to his lips so he can graze my knuckles with a light kiss. “Marie,” he nods. His fingers are cold around mine.

He takes a step back and takes the hand of the woman next to him and pulls her forward.  “May I introduce my wife, Charlotte.” She has the same red-black eyes as Jasper.

I watch in disgust as Tony’s eyes peruse her body before settling on her face.  “Nice to meet you Charlotte,” he says with a dreamy look.

Forgetting my manners, I say the first thing that comes to mind.  “What happened to Alice?  I thought you two would be together forever,” I say almost pleadingly. 

“She died,” says Charlotte with a shrug.  Jasper nods.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Jasper,” I offer sympathetically. 

“Shh darlin’.  Don’t worry your perty l’il head about it.  It happened a long time ago and I’ve got my Charlotte now, so it’s all good,” states Jasper.

“Not that it’s not great to see ya man,” says Tony, “but what are you doing here?  Whatever the hell this place is!” He is finally taking in the room around us.

Rachel chooses that moment to speak up.  “I’m assuming you know each other?” she asks as she gives Jasper a pointed look.

Nodding his head, Jasper says, “Yeah.  We went to high school together.  Tony here, was one of my best friends.  And of course Marie as well, once she joined our group.”

Rachel looks nervous.  “Perhaps this isn’t a good idea then?  I can reevaluate their situation and come up with a different game plan for their therapy.”

I feel like I’m watching a tennis match as they banter back and forth.  Tony seems indifferent to the conversation as he is still looking around the room and what it contains.

Jasper holds up his hand to silence her.  “As long as their non-disclosures are signed, I’m comfortable proceeding as planned.  In fact,” he says as a lazy grin spreads across his face, “I’m quite looking forward to it.” He slowly licks his lips.

“Everything is completed and signed,” answers Rachel as she hands our file over to Jasper.  “Here you go.”

Charlotte wraps her arm around Jasper’s waist as she leans in and reviews the file with him.  The room is quite except for an occasional ‘interesting’ or ‘surprising.’

I’m fidgeting with the tie on my robe.  The knowledge that they are reading over the intimate questionnaires suddenly seems a little out of my comfort zone.  I have no idea how Tony answered the questions, but I know I didn’t hold back and allowed my inner fantasies to rise to the surface as I answered.  If I’d known Jasper, of all people, would be reading it, I would have been more reserved.

After a few minutes, Jasper closes the file and looks over at us.  “Well, that was quite enlightening.  I expected your answers Tony, however, Marie, I am pleasantly surprised by yours.  We’re gonna have ourselves some fun here tonight darlin’,” he says as he winks at me.

I jump as Jasper claps his hands together loudly.  “I imagine ya’ll are curious as to what’s gonna happen?”

Tony and I both nod our heads.

“Well the short answer is that we are gonna get cozy, let our inhibitions down so to speak, and then get frisky!” Jasper laughs.  Something about his laugh is entrancing.  Charlotte is watching us with an amused, almost hungry, look on her face.

My heart is starting to thrum in my chest and the robe feels all too warm.

Charlotte steps forward, lifting her hair up and letting it fall down her back.  Her pert breasts are now on full display.  She shimmies out of her skirt and kicks it off to the side.  She is now unabashedly standing completely bare before us.

I watch as she lowers to her knees and brings her hands behind her back.  Jasper reaches out and strokes her hair.  I can’t help but stare.  She looks beautiful and confident.  I want to be like that.

“Charlotte is my submissive as well as my wife,” explains Jasper. 

“What the hell is a submissive?” asks Tony as he stares.

“First, let me remind you both that you signed a non-disclosure agreement that what you see, hear and experience tonight does not leave this room,” affirms Rachel.

Again, we both nod.  I realize at that moment that Charlotte has put herself on display as a distraction to Tony.  It is understood by everyone in this room that he is the flight risk.  I giggle.  Because, seriously, what else can I do with what is unfolding around me?

Jasper tips his head in my direction.  “Would you like to answer his question darlin’?”

“Oh, um, I don’t really know,” I stammer.

“Tsk tsk Marie, your answers tell me otherwise,” says Jasper as he approaches me. 

I am frozen as his long fingers reach for the tie of my robe and pulls.  The sides drop slightly open and I’m grateful for the little bit of cool air on my skin.  When he steps behind me and pulls the robe off my shoulders, I shudder and try to curl in on myself.

I don’t want to be naked in front of them.  Tony is the only one who has seen me like this, and has obviously been unimpressed.  How can I handle being bare next to the likes of Charlotte in all her beauty?

“What the fuck Jasper? “ shouts Tony as he lunges for my robe, trying to cover me back up.

“Stop!” orders Jasper. “I believe Rachel gave you instructions for once you stepped into this room.  The introductions are over.  From here on out, your eyes will be on the floor and your mouth will remain closed unless you are told otherwise,” he snarls.

Amazingly, Tony releases my robe and steps back with a nod.

“Very good Tony.  Remove your robe,” commands Jasper.

When Tony stands as naked as me, Jasper returns his attention to me.  “Now  darlin’, I need you to relax.  You are a beautiful creature and have nothin’ to be ashamed of.  Push those shoulders back for me,” he orders softly.

His hypnotic words are like a silk cloth wrapping around me and I can feel the tightness in my shoulders and back easing.  My breath only slightly catches when his fingers run across my collarbone, the coolness leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

“I-I’m nervous Jasper,” I whisper.

“I know you are darlin’ Marie.  I need you to trust that Charlotte and I are going to help ya’ll.  Can you do that for me?” he asks gently.

I nod as I bite my lower lip.

His mouth is against my neck, as he nuzzles his nose just behind my ear and whispers, “Good girl.”

A soft moan escapes my lips as I tremble against him.  On instinct, I look over at Tony.  He is staring right at me, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides.  The look on his face is one I haven’t seen in a long time, pure desire.

I feel Jasper step away from me. I gasp when he moves towards Tony and smacks his bare ass sharply. “I said, eyes down!” barks Jasper. Tony complies, but not before I see shame flicker through his eyes.

“I do believe we are ready to move forward,” states Jasper as he inhales deeply and shudders. “Charlotte, rise and take your place behind Tony. “ She gracefully follows her instructions.

Jasper returns to me and takes my hand.  He leads me over to stand in front of Tony, so we are facing each other. He remains standing at my back.

He is tenderly running his fingers across my back and shoulders.  I notice Charlotte is doing the same to Tony.  I feel his breath against my neck again as he leans closer to me.  “Marie, explain to Tony what a submissive is,” he orders.

And it is an order.  Not a request like the first time he asked me to do this.

I inhale a shaky breath and look directly at Tony, emboldened by Jasper’s presence at my back. “A submissive is someone who craves dominance.  They desire to be controlled by their partner.  They live to bring pleasure to their Master and in return receive the ultimate pleasure, knowledge of what it means to feel desired. To know, deep in their soul, that they are wanted and needed.”  I am shaking when I finish.

“Marie,” Tony chokes out. His face shows his regret and his pain.

Jasper breaks us out of our little trance with a voice that has deepened, become husky.  “I don’t think I could have said it better myself darlin’.  Do you understand Tony?” he asks. “Do you understand why Marie can give such a heartfelt answer? You may speak.”

“I think so.  I’ve failed, haven’t I?  All these years have passed and I, I’ve let you forget that I love you Marie.  I’m so sorry,” Tony whispers the last words.

Jasper nudges my back and I take a step forward. Charlotte and Tony move forward as well.  We reach out and clasp our hands together.

“Tony, in my heart, I know you love me and I love you. But yes, my mind and my body have forgotten.  They’ve given up hope.  I know I’ve let myself go.  My body has aged and sagged and I’m not good enough for you anymore,” I say as I choke on a sob that I can’t hold back any longer.  I’ve laid my shame and guilt out there. I can do no more than that.

Tony releases one of my hands to bring his hand to my chin.  Gently lifting it so that I am forced to look at him, he brushes a soft chaste kiss across my lips.  “Oh my sweet Marie.  I’m not a spring chicken anymore either!  You are beautiful, always have been, always will be.  Yes, your body is softer than it used to be,” he says as he now lets his hands roam over my hips and come together to rest on my soft tummy. “But Marie, this softness is who you’ve become.  This,” he says as he gently squeezes my belly,” is because of you giving me two beautiful daughters that I wouldn’t trade the world for.  I certainly could never hate any part of your body for changing to grow them.”

I am crying freely.  I can feel the hot salty tears running down my cheeks.  What has happened to the hardened man I have come to know?  He is physically in front of me, but the Tony I fell in love with all those years ago on that rainy afternoon is looking out at me from under his eyelids.

His large hands leave my tummy to cup my cheeks.  He is running his thumbs under my eyes, wiping away the tears.  “Tell me what to do Marie,” he pleads with me.

“Show me,” I beg.  “Show me you need me.  Make my body sing, make it feel something, anything, again. Please!”

His lips crash into mine with an astounding force. I begin panting under the onslaught and he wastes no time pushing his tongue into my mouth.  I greedily suck on it.  He groans into my mouth and I clutch at his forearms. I release the suction and give control of the kiss over to him.

His hands move down and slide around me, gripping my ass roughly as he pulls me against his body. His cock is hard between our bodies and I feel the wetness seep from my core.

I slide my hands from his forearms up to his neck.  A soft pair of hands grasps mine and repositions them lower around Tony’s waist.  I just barely realize Charlotte has done this when I feel a sharp piercing sting on the right side of my neck.

Tony swallows my scream as he grunts into my open mouth.  My eyes snap open to find that Charlotte’s mouth seems to be attached to his neck. I see Tony’s eyes roll back as a fuzzy warm feeling takes over my body.

I tentatively reach up to find Jasper is tucked into my neck.  I thread my fingers through his soft hair and can’t decide if I want to hold him against me or try to pull him off.  His deep growl into my neck convinces me that pulling him away would be bad.  Very bad.

Tony is kissing me with a desperation that I haven’t felt in years as he grinds his erection against my stomach while he roughly kneads my ass with his calloused hands.

Jasper’s cool hand wraps around mine in his hair and he carefully extracts my fingers so he can pull back.  His warm tongue laps against my neck as I watch Charlotte do the same.  My skin is tingly all over and I am breathing hard.

At some point the four of us have sunk to our knees.  Tony pulls back away from the kiss and is panting as he stares intensely at me.

“Fuck!” yells Tony.  “I demand to know what the hell is going on!” he cries out in frustration.  “God, I haven’t felt this…alive and, and,” he reached down and gripped his engorged cock roughly, “horny in ages!” he groaned.

Jasper chuckled behind me.  “Charlotte, take your perty l’il ass over to the whipping bench.  I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Yes Master,” she purred as she licked her lips and rose to sashay across the room.

Jasper helped me to my feet and told Tony to stand as well.  He guided me to stand next to Tony and then stood before us.  The prominent bulge in his jeans did not escape my attention. 

I didn’t know what was going on, only that every nerve ending in my body seemed alive and that I was soaking wet to the point that the wetness was coating the inside of my thighs.

“Tony, Marie,” Jasper began, “Do you remember the stories from when we were growing up?  The ones about vampires?”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tony nod as I gasped.  Vampires?  Was that why he had been so weird about us being in the dim forest and his fierce need for us to be inside after dark?  Because of some mythological urban legends?

I started to laugh at the absurdity of it but was cut off by Jasper’s next words.

“They were all true,” he said solemnly.

“Shit,” whispered Tony as I let out whimpered, “I’m sorry, what?”       

Jasper made sure we were making eye contact with him before he explained.

“About two years after we graduated, I came home late from work one night.  Alice had set up a picnic for us.  There was a path behind our house that led to a little clearing next to the river.  When I got to the clearing, I found Alice…and Charlotte.  I was too late.  I knew immediately that she was gone and in my anger I didn’t hesitate to lunge at Charlotte, determined to make her pay for taking my Alice,” he sighs heavily.  “Keeping the story simple, Charlotte saw something in me and knew I would be the perfect Dom for her.  When she bit me, it was only to end my human life so I could be reborn.  I’ve had my time to mourn the loss of Alice, but I’ve also had time to come to accept what I am.”

I softly interrupted, “ A vampire?”

He smiled at me sadly.  “Yes Marie, we are vampires.”

Tony spoke up, “So how does this play into what you are doing here, now?”

Jasper sighed.  “Our kind requires human blood, preferably with the endorphins of arousal,  of the opposite sex in order to become physically aroused.  It doesn’t matter how much our mind wants it, without the blood, I cannot achieve an erection and Charlotte’s body will not be ripe for me.”

“Wait a minute,” I snapped.  “Are you telling me that we were brought here as some sort of Viagra for  _you_  to get  _your_  thrills?” I yelled as I turned on Dr. Black. Fuck calling her Rachel, which implied a friendship and I was so not in the mood to consider her a friend right now!

“Is this what you do? Prey on couples who are having intimacy issues.  Let me guess, once they’ve gotten their rocks off and don’t need us anymore, we’re going to become the meal?” I said furiously.

“Marie,” Dr. Black said quietly, “Please calm down.  I assured you there would be no physical harm.  Please take a deep breath and let Jasper finish explaining.”

Huffing, I turned quickly back towards Jasper, “Well?”

“Yes, to put it in your terms, your blood is like Viagra to us.  However, in return, there is a chemical which is secreted in our venom when we bite that allows you to let down all of your walls.  Do you not feel aroused at this moment?  Can you not feel how your body is aching for Tony’s touch?  Can you not see how Tony is straining to get his hands on you?” His words whispered over me, hypnotizing me.

Jasper continued. “Right now, you are both in a highly aroused state and will find that you have no inhibitions.  Everything in this room is at your disposal.  My wife, my submissive, is waiting patiently for me to ravage her.  With your permission, we will both continue to feed from you as the night wears on, for once we have reached orgasm, another “fix” will be necessary to continue.”

As his soothing tone calmed me, I became aware again of the burning desire running through me.  I watched as Jasper directed his attention to Tony.

“Tony, the questionnaires ya’ll completed indicated this was the best room to proceed in.  Your answers clearly show that you have fantasies of being a little rougher with Marie than you’ve ever dared to do.”

My eyes snapped to Tony’s face as he cheeks reddened and he nodded his admission.  I felt my nipples harden even further.  Was it truly possible?  Could he want to give me what I have secretly been craving?

“And your sweet quiet Marie,” Jasper smirked at me, “made it very clear by her answers that nothing would make her happier,” he laughs.  “Really, the look on both your faces is priceless!  Have you never considered just talkin’ to each other?”  He’s shaking his head in disbelief.

It was Tony’s turn to look stunned as I felt the flush cover not just my face, but my whole body. “Marie?” he whispers.

I decide that I’m probably dreaming this whole crazy thing, so why not go with it.  I drop to my knees and position myself as I’d seen Charlotte do earlier.

“Please Tony, Sir, allow me to submit to you,” I say as I offer myself to him fully.

Time freezes as everyone holds their breath, waiting for Tony to speak.  The longer he takes to respond, the more my resolve crumbles and I feel my posture weakening.  Even now, he is going to reject me.  I am completely unprepared for his answer.

“Fine. I can wagon wheel. But,” he points at Jasper, “I’m telling you now Hale, you touch my Marie other than to bite her and I WILL find a way to kill you.”

Holy shit!  Not only has he agreed, but he has staked his claim on me and it is the most erotic thing I have ever heard.

A huge smile breaks out on my face as I studiously keep my eyes on the floor despite wanting to look at him. 

“Understood…Cullen,” Jasper agrees before I hear his footsteps retreat across the room.

“Marie, please look at me,” says Tony in a soft voice.

I raise my eyes to his and am taken aback at how dark they have become. 

“Tell me what you want,” he requests.  “I-I don’t want to hurt you or push you.  I can’t lie, I want you babe. I want you so fucking bad in the way that Jasper just implied.  I just never dreamed it wouldn’t send you screaming and running away from me.”

Wow.  This is the most open he’s ever been with me and I think that most definitely deserves a reward! Slowly, I lick my lips as I let my eyes drop to his cock.  “For starters, I’d like to suck your cock. Sir,” I purr at him.

His lips part slightly in surprise.  “Fuck Marie.  You asked for it babe.  Open wide,” he orders as he steps up to me and pushes his shaft into my waiting mouth.  _Must be the venom_ , I think. I close my lips around him and moan as he slowly thrusts in and out of my mouth. In the background I can hear the sound of leather hitting skin and Charlotte’s feral moans are bouncing off the walls.

Somehow my gag reflex has disappeared. Again, I assume it’s the venom and its relaxing properties.  I love the way his cock feels sliding down my throat.  Tony wraps his hand in my ponytail and stills his hips as he begins to guide my head by my hair.

“Ah yessss babe!  Holy fuck your mouth feels good!” Tony declares as he continues sliding me over his cock.  “Oh shit, here it comes Marie…” is the only warning I get before his hot semen is spurting into my throat.  I greedily swallow it all, for the first time in my life.

He releases my hair and leans over me, supporting himself on my shoulders.  I’m grinning like the cat that ate the canary.  My body is pulsing with want and need. I try to indiscreetly rub my thighs together, seeking any kind of friction on my aching clit.

Tony squats in front of me so that he is eye level.  “That was…there are no words,” he grins at me. His hands come down from my shoulders, over my chest until his fingertips are brushing across my nipples. I whimper.  In response he closes his fingers over my nipples in a quick pinch.

“Oh god!” I shriek.  “Please, Sir, I need more.”

“I know you do babe,” he says as he offers me his hand to help me stand.  I almost come undone when he strokes a finger through my wet folds.  “Damn girl, you’re soaked!” I watch as he raises his finger to his mouth and slowly licks it clean. “Fuck you taste good.  I want more of that.  Tell me Marie, what can I do to you?”

I’m breathless.  “Anything  you want Sir,” I offer.

He smirks at me.  “Are you sure?”  I nod bashfully. “Well, you really shouldn’t have said that. Go lie on the bed, face up, knees bent,” he commands.

I move towards the bed.

“Oh and Marie, spread those legs so I can see that shiny cunt of yours,” he says as he smacks my ass.

I squeal and hurry over to the bed and get in position.  I’m shaking with anticipation.  Looking to my left, I distract myself by watching Jasper and Charlotte.

Jasper has just dropped what looks like a flogger of some sort and is running his hands over Charlotte’s very red ass.  She is whimpering and wiggling around under his touch.  When he smacks her and tells her to be still, I feel it in my clit as it pulses.

I know I should look away, but I can’t.  I’m entranced as he grips her ass cheeks and spreads her open. I realize he has opened his jeans and is sporting an impressive tool.  As he slides it into her, I must have made some kind of noise because he looks up and catches my eye.  Keeping eye contact with me, he slowly withdraws from her and then slams back in.  She screams and he winks at me.  He pulls out and slams in again. 

This time he stays buried in her as he tells her to place her hands behind her back.  When she has, he pulls a length of cord from the pocket of his jeans which have started sliding down, the top half of his ass is now visible.  He quickly winds the cord around her upper arms and binds her, leaving about six inches of cord between her arms.  He grips the rope with both hands and starts fucking her in earnest.  Her upper body is coming off of the bench as he rides her.

“See something you like?” Tony whispers in my ear, making me jump.  I snap my head back around so I’m looking at him.  I nod and he leans in and kisses me deeply.  As his tongue is swirling with mine, he is pinching and pulling on my nipples.  The pain is delicious, almost too much but he keeps it just this side of making me beg him to stop.

Abruptly he pulls back.  I whimper at the loss of contact.  He is looking from me to Jasper and back again. He nods at Jasper as if they’ve just had a silent conversation, then looks down at me again.

“Change of plans babe.  Get on your knees at the end of the bed, keep them spread,” he instructs me.

He moves in front of me and opens his hand, showing me a pair of clamps. “I found these in the drawer over there.”  He sucks my left nipple into his mouth and gently chews on it before drawing it out with his lips until it releases from his mouth with a soft pop.

He deftly attaches the clamp and holy mother of fuck that stings! He gives me no time to dwell on the sting though as he repeats the process with my right nipple.  The stinging quickly fades to a low throb that is punctuated with my heartbeat.

Cupping my tits from underneath, he squeezes them and shakes them gently forcing the clamps to bite a little harder into my nipples.  Oh Jesus, it feels so good!

“I think someone has voyeuristic tendencies,” Tony says as he keeps working my tits. “So, they’re gonna move the show a little closer for you to watch while I do my damn best to distract you.” He drops my tits so they bounce.

“Mmm, that’s a fine sight,” growls Jasper.

Tony steps to the side and I see that Jasper has moved Charlotte so that she is standing right in front of me.  All three of them are looking at me like I’m something to eat. Tony licks his lips and disappears behind me.  I feel the bed dip as he crawls up onto it.

“Hey Cullen,” calls Jasper, “I know you said I couldn’t touch, but how do you feel about Charlotte touching her?”

I feel a soft tickle between my legs and look down to see that Tony has positioned himself underneath my spread legs, his mouth inches from my overheated center.  I cry out as he extends his tongue out and takes a long lick over the outside of my pussy.

“What do you think Marie?” he quirks his eyebrow at me with a naughty grin. “You okay with Charlotte’s touch?”

I’m a quivering mass of need and could care less at this point.  All that matters is that he gets his tongue back on me.  “Yes Sir,” I nod. After all, vampires and sex, I have to be dreaming. Right?

Charlotte’s arms have been untied and she wastes no time placing her hands on my thighs.  They are cool and feel good against my overheated skin. Ever so slowly she slides up my thighs to my hips and tightens her grip.

Tony’s tongue plunges into me and my head drops back as my mouth falls open.  He is licking me, slowly picking up speed and managing to avoid my clit with each pass. Oh heavenly torture.

Charlotte starts making a keening noise and I lift my head to look at her.  Her eyelids are fluttering as her body rocks forward and back as Jasper resumes fucking her from behind.  I look over her shoulder to watch Jasper as he is focused on his cock sliding in and out of her.

He looks up and sees me watching, a devilish grin on his face.  He leans in and whispers something into Charlotte’s ear and she nods.  He slows his thrusts down as Tony picks up his pace between my thighs.  He is now alternating licks with little bites on my pussy lips, still avoiding my clit.

Charlotte’s hands slide from my hips up along my waist until her hands are just beneath by tits.  I moan like a whore when she moves them over the swell until her palms are pressing against my clamped nipples.  With each thrust that Jasper makes, her body surges forward into mine.  Afraid I’m going to get knocked over, I reach up and wrap my hands around her wrists, holding her hands to me as I hang on for dear life.

I let my eyes close as the erotic sensations wash over me.  My hips start rocking, grinding myself against Tony’s mouth. Finally, his tongue hits my clit and I scream out.  He takes the hint and sucks my clit into his mouth. My eyes fly open at the sensation.  An unfamiliar tightening begins in my stomach and I freeze, my thighs going tense.

Jasper’s right hand moves around Charlotte and I watch as he runs his fingers over her pussy, stroking her roughly.  His other hand sneaks up to her left tit and he smacks her nipple.  It puckers even further and he rolls it between his fingers, pulling it away from her body.

When I think I can’t stand anymore, I feel Tony push two fingers into me as continues to suck my clit.

Charlotte and I are both panting and nonsensical noises are escaping our mouths as our men work our bodies into a frenzy.

 “Oh hot damn Char baby!” Jasper yells as he pulls her away from me and up against his chest.  He has bent his knees so that he is still thrusting up into her. 

With her hands gone, by tits are swinging as I’m jolted by Tony’s fingers moving in and out of me.  The clamps pull at my nipples.

Jasper changes from stroking Charlotte to smacking her pussy.  Each smack sounds wetter and wetter. His deep throaty voice announces, “I’m gonna cum darlin’!  Cum for me NOW!” he orders as he pinches her clit.

Her whole body shakes violently as she yells profanities into the room.  Her cum sprays out of her, coating both Tony and I, sending me over the edge.

“Shit Tony! Oh fuck, oh my god I’m cumming!” I scream as tears flow from my eyes.  My bones dissolve as I collapse on top of him.

I’m faintly aware of my body being lifted and cradled.  I hiss as the clamps are removed, but keep my eyes closed as I nuzzle into Tony’s chest.  The familiar scent of his cologne comforting and helping to calm my breathing.

“Marie, open your eyes baby,” Tony whispers into my ear.

I blink and open them.  Jasper is sitting on the other end of the bed with Charlotte curled up in his lap, mirroring Tony and I.  Charlotte and I look at each other and smile at the same time.

“Are ya’ll okay?” Jasper asks.

Grinning like a fool, I nod enthusiastically.  The endorphins are slowly fading and I’m afraid I’m about to wake up.  Taking a chance, I ask, “Can we do more?”

Jasper and Charlotte erupt in belly laughs.

I tilt my head to look at Tony. He is shaking his head, but has a mischievous smile on his face.  “I never realized what a naughty little minx I had on my hands,” he says as he tickles my sides, making me squirm.

In my squirming, my legs part and the smell of sex becomes stronger in the room.  A sharp hiss stops my laughing and I look towards Jasper and Charlotte, where the sound came from.  They are watching the two of us with that hungry look again. Oh yes, here comes round two!

Charlotte leans forward onto her hands and knees and crawls forward.  Jasper prowls right behind her.  I hold my breath awaiting their next move.  She crawls behind Tony and rises up on her knees and drags her nose along his neck. He moans and lets his head fall back, exposing his throat to her.  I feel his body tense as she sinks her teeth into his neck.

My attention is pulled away by a cool breath on my nipple.  I look down and Jasper is hovering directly over my chest.  Before I can react, he retracts his lips, letting me see his elongated fangs just before he plunges them into my breast, the fangs piercing on each side of my nipple. 

I’m aware of Tony’s hardening cock under my ass as Jasper’s lips close around my nipple and he begins to suck deeply. I can feel his tongue working against my nipple as he encourages the blood to flow into his mouth.  The sensation as he swallows around me is unreal.  I can tell when he pushes his venom into me because it is cold and that fuzzy feeling immediately overtakes me again.

As quickly as he latched onto me, he is pulling back, dragging his tongue over my nipple with one solid lick to seal the wounds.

He leans back onto his heels and I watch his cock swell to its full potential as my blood works into his sytem.

“Charlotte,” he growls, “get over here and suck my cock!” he orders.

Tony’s eyes are closed as she retracts her fangs from his neck and seals the bite with her tongue.  As she moves away from him towards her Master, Tony opens his eyes and gives me a dopey grin.  Yeah, this venom is the shit. I’m sure I’ve got the same dopey look.

“Kiss me,” Tony orders.

He doesn’t have to tell me twice.  I turn in his lap so that I am straddling him, his thick cock trapped between us, and lower my mouth to his.

Jasper is groaning behind us as Charlotte sucks him.

I finally have to break for air.  I lean back and he moves his mouth down my neck, sucking and licking.  He freezes when he gets to my tit and sees the tiny bite marks.  A deep growl rumbles in his chest as he grabs my waist and lifts me from his lap.

The air shifts around me as he quickly positions me on my back.  With no warning, he pushes my legs open and buries his cock in me as he screams, “Mine!”  I cum instantly and continue cumming as he pounds into me.

Never in my life have I felt anything this good.  The rest of the night is a blur of biting, penetration and orgasms.  Glorious, mind numbing orgasms.

I wake up in my bed.  I’m naked and deliciously sore, everywhere.  What the hell? Flashes from my dream come back to me and I feel my body heat up. I start to giggle.

Tony grunts and shifts next to me. As I take in his appearance, the giggles stop.  He is naked too and sporting a very impressive morning wood. I lean in to take a closer look at him and notice pinprick marks on the insides of his thighs.  My eyes scan up his body and I see the same marks around his right nipple and on both sides of his neck.

Again, what the hell?

I look down at my body and see similar markings across my breasts and thighs.  I tentatively reach up to my neck.  It is tender to the touch.  Oh shit.

I squeeze my eyes shut and open them again.  Tony is looking at me with a tender look.  Confusion doesn’t begin to cover what I’m feeling.

“Happy Birthday Marie,” says Tony as he sits up and wraps his arms around me.  He gently lays me back on the pillows and nudges my legs apart as he positions himself between them.  I feel the head of his cock press against my tender opening and I whimper.

“Shh baby, let me love you,” whispers Tony as he eases into me and lowers his lips to mine.  He takes his time and gently makes love to me.  He keeps his eyes focused on mine all the way to the end when we both gasp as our orgasms wash over us.

I wake again and can tell by the difference of light in the room that it is much later.  I am alone. 

_Knock knock knock_.

Someone is at the door, which is what woke me.  Glancing around, I see my robe lying on the end of the bed.  I get up and pull the robe on as I hurry downstairs to see who is at the door.

I reach the living room as Tony is opening the door, dressed only in a pair of sweats. 

“Hi, come on in Doc,” says Tony as Rachel enters our house.

She looks us both over, taking in our disheveled states and smiles widely.  “Good afternoon you two.  I trust you enjoyed your session last night?”

Tony looks at me and nods his head. “Oh hell yeah, it was fantastic. How about you Marie?”

“I um, shit!” I huff in frustration.  “I think I remember it, but I’m not sure what is real and what carried over into my dreams last night,” I admit.

They both laugh.

Tony comes over to me and again gathers me in his arms.  “Well, I don’t know what you dreamed babe, but last night was certainly the stuff of dreams!” he says as he kisses my neck on one of the tender areas.

I feel the blush at the intimacy he is showing in general, but more so because he is doing it in front of Rachel.

“So fucking cute Marie.  I think you can relax babe, a little kiss isn’t going to embarrass the good doctor after all she witnessed last night,” laughs Tony as he hugs me against his chest.

“Yes Marie,” agrees Rachel, “I’m glad to see you are so relaxed with each other this morning.  I don’t want to keep you, I just wanted to stop by as a follow up to last night.”  Her eyes are sparkling like she is up to something.

“After you guys left last night, I had a conference with Jasper and Charlotte.”

As soon as she says the names it all comes crashing back.  It wasn’t a dream.  Last night really happened and Tony is okay with it.  In fact, he seems like a whole new man this morning.  Could I possibly ask for a better birthday present?

“They quite enjoyed themselves last night.  As much as the two of you seemed to enjoy it.  They’ve drawn up a proposition for you.  If you are amiable, they would like to mentor you into the bdsm lifestyle in exchange for feeding rights?” explains Rachel.

I’m speechless.  My face hurts because I’m smiling so big.

Tony laughs heartily as he looks at me.  “I think that’s a yes Doc. And I can definitely wagon wheel!”

I guess I could ask for a better birthday present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
